The Water Trilogy
by Mossstar
Summary: Splashkit, a young silver kit, has a destiny laid out for her...can she do it...? Will she suvive the obsticles? R&R!
1. Proulouge

**_The Water Trilogy _**

****

**Prologue **

****

**M**oonlight streamed through the branches and hit the forest floor. Plants glowed light silver as the beam of light hit their leaves. The dusty ground looked as if the glowing juice of the heavens was spilled upon it. Everything was peaceful...or so it seemed.

An eerie wailing echoed through the forest and seemed to ripple the moonlight. The wailing came from a golden she-cat with white paws and chest.

The old queen was giving birth. She wailed again. Blood streamed on the leaf-mold, a never-ending flow of red.

A silver she-cat calmed the golden queen. "Goldenheart, it's going to be all right. Stop that wailing at once. You've been through this many times before."

Goldenheart stopped wailing and seemed to calm herself. She strained and concentrated. She continued to progress.

"That's right Goldenheart! You're doing fine." The old silver she-cat meowed encouragingly.

Once the kit was out, Goldenheart sighed. "That's it, Silverstorm. There's no more."

Silverstorm gingerly started to lick the kit. "I'll do it. I can she you're exhausted," Silverstorm rasped quietly.

With Goldenheart silent, and Silverstorm licking the kit, the silence seemed to put Goldenheart at rest. She almost instantly fell asleep.

When Silverstorm was done licking the kit, she realized Goldenheart was asleep. Even though Silverstorm had washed most of the gunk off, the tiny kit, that was a she-cat, and very light silver with white paws and chest, was still dirty with grime.

She decided it would not come off with a tongue, so she searched for some water to clean it off in.

She spotted a pool of water, dark, but the only pool she could find. Silverstorm trotted confidently with the kit in her jaws.

Then she tripped on a tree root. She hit the ground, the force of it sending the silver kit flying out of her mouth. The tiny bundle squealed as she sailed through the air.

Silverstorm watched helplessly as it landed in the exact middle of the dark pool with a splash. Suddenly, a strong wind rustled the trees and let a strand of moonlight onto the pool. The pool was still dark, but the kit glowed white.

Silverstorm gasped. A message from SkyClan! Yes, she was sure of it now.

She had been a medicine cat for many long moons. She knew what this omen meant.

This kit now shall be named Splashkit.


	2. Chapter 1

_The Water Trilogy  
_

**Chapter One**

**M**other, why am I named Splashkit?" A young, inquisitive silver kit asked her mother. "Sandheart says names are very important. It has to be how you are or how you look. It has to be something about you. So, mother, why am I Splashkit and not Silverkit or something like that?"

Splashkit was a deep thinker, as a lot of cats called her, and she often questioned her mother about those things. Splashkit tipped her head questioningly to her mom. Goldenheart, who was Splashkit's mother, sighed.

"Um...Splashkit...come closer." Splashkit's beautiful blue eyes grew wide, but she said nothing as she obliged her mother's commands.

"Splashkit, dear, the truth is, I did not name you." Goldenheart paused. Splashkit gasped. "Then who did?" she mewed.

Goldenheart blinked. "Silverstorm named you." Splashkit's eyes grew even bigger, if possible, and she mewed, "I suppose I should go ask _her _then, shouldn't I?"

Goldenheart nodded. "Run along, dear kit," she spoke gingerly. "And please, don't forget your manners!"

But Splashkit was already racing towards the medicine cat's den.

As she passed by the leader's den (or should I say _zoomed_), Silverstar was sharing tongues with Burntfoot right by the entrance. Burntfoot, a senior warrior, noticed Splashkit's speed. "Splashkit, come back here!" she called.

Splashkit skidded to a standstill, and then padded back to where Burntfoot and Silverstar were, staring at her in amazement. "Splashkit, I have not seen such agility in this Clan for years!" Silverstar meowed.

Splashkit's ears pricked. Silverstar went on, "Also, I can't tell you how proud I am to have such skilled, well, _kits,_ in my Clan!" Silverstar meowed.

Splashkit purred.

"Oh, yes, Splashkit, I wish to talk to your mother. I think its time you are apprenticed!"


	3. Chapter 2

The Water Trilogy

**Chapter Two**

Splashkit's silver coat was sleek and well groomed as she waited for Silverstar to call the meeting to start. _She was about to become an apprentice!_

The thought made her paws tingle and her head feel dizzy with joy. Finally, Splashkit heard the familiar summons to come to the tree stump.

"All cats old enough to come before the Highstump for a Clan meeting, do so!"

Splashkit trotted out of the nursery with Goldenheart following her. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of IceClan, but must first become an apprentice. Splashkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw. Mossstorm will mentor you."

"Splashpaw! Splashpaw! Splashpaw!"

Splashpaw's chest nearly burst with pride. Mossstorm came up to the newly named Splashpaw and bent down to touch noses. Mossstorm, she knew, had been through a lot, and had scars and battle marks to prove it.

Splashkit could not wait for the next day of training to start. "Mossstorm," she mewed, "what will we do tomorrow?" Mossstorm's green eyes rested on Splashpaw gently before meowing, "I'll show you around the IceClan territory and teach you the new borders. Now, go and get some rest. You'll be sleeping in the apprentice's den tonight, remember?" Splashpaw gave a leap of joy.

Mewing a hasty good-bye to Mossstorm, she scurried to the apprentice's den. She poked her head in. Otterpaw was crouched in his moss-lined nest, purring encouragingly for Splashpaw to lie down.

Splashpaw lie down next to him and started sharing-tongues with him.

When they were done, Splashpaw settled in a nest right beside Otterpaw and closed her bright blue eyes, waiting for sleep to come.


	4. Chapter 3

The Water Trilogy

**Chapter Three**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops when Splashpaw woke up. She yawned sleepily and stretched.

Giving herself a quick wash, she reminded herself that today she was going to go out training. With an exited pang, she finished her washing hastily and padded out of the opening of the apprentice's den.

Mossstorm had just emerged from the warrior's den and trotted over to meet Splashpaw. "Today, as I told you, we are going over IceClan territory. But remember," Mossstorm warned, "We must be quiet when we are close to the borders. We don't want to meet any enemy warrior patrols!"

Splashkit nodded. "Alright, follow me." Mossstorm called over her shoulder as she raced across camp.

Splashpaw ran after her and caught up with sheer speed. Mossstorm twitched her whiskers in amazement. "Then it is true," she murmured. "About what they say about you." Before Splashpaw had any time to question her, she ran out of camp, Splashpaw hard on her heels.

Panting, Mossstorm and Splashpaw slowed their pace. A huge waterfall appeared before them. Water crashed down in a ceaseless roar as the rocks at the bottom were taking in the wrath. "This is Pebble Falls." Mossstorm meowed once she caught her breath.

Splashpaw tried to take it all in. She instantly knew great power was in these falls.

Suddenly, a horrified yowl sounded over the roaring of the falls.

Splashpaw saw a glimpse of light-brown before the cat went over the raging drop.


	5. Chapter 4

The Water Trilogy

**Chapter Four**

Splashpaw watched in horror as the cat hit the bottom. Mossstorm wasted no time. She leaped into the water and strongly swam up to the falls, obviously looking for a body.

Splashpaw bunched her muscles, preparing to follow her mentor, but Mossstorm called for her to stay there.

Then she saw a light-brown head stick up on the left of Mossstorm. Splashpaw could see the cat needed help _now_, and it couldn't wait for Mossstorm to swim all the way back (Mossstorm was heading the wrong way).

So she leaped into the water to retrieve the cat. Once Splashpaw touched the water, she remembered she didn't know how to swim. Then she remembered all those times she had listened to the elder's stories. They had spoken in detail about how they swam.

Narrowing her eyes, Splashpaw remembered the words of the elders. _"I swam like a fish. I tell you, if there was ever a cat that was a good swimmer, it was me. Of course, not many knew the secret of the Catpaddle." _Sandheart had meowed

_ "The Catpaddle? What's that?" _Splashpaw had asked. Sandheart had answered,_ "It's how you swim, young one. You pretend you are walking, only in water!"_

Splashpaw did so. She moved, in water, amazed with herself, she swam to the almost lifeless cat and grabbed it by its scruff. The cat was like deadweight, but Splashpaw knew the shore was not far away.

_Walk, _thought Splashpaw, _Walk. _Suddenly pebbles were at her feet.

Shore.

Exhausted, she flopped down next to light-brown body. Mossstorm was next to her. "Where did you learn how to swim?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Splashpaw smiled meekly. "Elders are more help than you think," she replied, a spark of humor in her voice.


	6. Chapter 5

The Water Trilogy

Chapter Five

Mentor and apprentice trudged back to camp, drenched and exhausted. Mossstorm was carrying the brown kit, and she said he was still alive, but barely. The faint scent on the brown tom told Mossstorm enough; he was from HighClan. She guessed he was playing around by the stream and fell in. The poor thing fell over a waterfall and survived! He _was_ unconscious, but that was expected. It was sheer luck that he survived.

Splashpaw kept stealing glances at the young cat, amazed at how tough he was to still be alive.

Soon the IceClan cats made it to camp. Warriors that were sharing tongues and eating their meal stopped their activity to stare at the threesome; especially the HighClan kit. There were murmurs and nudges going through the Clan, and the stares-the dozens of curious eyes rested on them. Splashpaw's ear twitched uncomfortably as she new rumors were starting. Finally they reached Silverstar's den. "Come in," Silverstar's voice rang out loud and clear against all of the murmurs and whispering. Splashpaw was grateful for the invitation and came in with Mossstorm leading. Silverstar's eyes widened as she saw the kit. Mossstorm put him down to explain.

When she finished, she immediately ordered for Splashpaw to go fetch Burntfoot and Blacktail.

Splashpaw came back with them a while later. "Now," Silverstar began, "Burntfoot and Blacktail, when this little kit recovers, please return him to HighClan. You are also responsible for his safety." They looked confused, so Mossstorm told them what happened. They nodded to Silverstar. "We'll take him to Silverstorm now," Burntfoot murmured, picking up the kit in his mouth, giving Silverstar a respectful nod, in which she returned, and padded out of the den, Blacktail in tow.

Silverstar turned her attention to Mossstorm and Splashpaw. "Good job, you two. Thank you for rescuing the HighClan kit. You may go eat and rest now." Mossstorm nodded thankfully and respectfully, and Splashpaw did the same. When she started to head out, she thought she saw Silverstar wink at her.

She emerged from the den. Everyone was crowded around Burntfoot and Blacktail. Splashpaw guessed they were telling the story of the HighClan kit. No one noticed her slink into the apprentices den.

Otterpaw wasn't there. Probably out training, Splashpaw figured. No matter. She settled down in her nest and instantly fell asleep.

Splashpaw was dreaming. Mountains loomed in the background as she found herself watching over the plains, the wind tugging at her fur. This was unfamiliar territory. Long grasses swayed in the distance. The moon cast its white glow on them. Suddenly an owl swooped out of nowhere. Holding a small mouse in its talons, it swooped over Splashpaw. The mouse slipped out of its grasp and fell next to her. She looked up back at the owl in shock. It didn't even seem to notice that its prey was gone. It kept flying, until it was but a tiny silhouette in the moon.

Splashpaw's eyes flew open. She breathed out. Her breath was interrupted by a voice calling from outside, "Splashpaw!" Mossstorm. "Come see Owlkit-the HighClan kit!" Splashpaw totally forgot about her dream. She scrambled out of the den after giving herself a hasty wash. Mossstorm was waiting for her. "In Silverstorm's den," she explained. Splashpaw sprinted there.

Owlkit had bright green eyes. His chest, paws, and tail-tip were white. He was staring at Splashpaw. "Er...hi." Splashpaw greeted. "My name's Splashpaw." "Owlkit," he answered back. "Soon to be Owlpaw-" He was cut off as Silverstorm entered. "Shoo!" she scolded. "Go away! The poor thing needs to rest!"

Splashpaw obediently bolted out of the den. She could still feel Owlkit's eyes burning into hers. Mossstorm called to her. "Come, Splashpaw! It's time to go to training!" Splashpaw raced up to her and together they padded out of camp. Once she felt the breeze tug at her fur, her mind erased Owlkit. She focused on training.

But after she got back, Owlkit's green stare etched itself into Splashpaw's mind, and this time, it was permanent.


End file.
